Golden Years
by World Domination of Oranges
Summary: It's not like he regretted anything in his life. He lived pretty good, you know. But now he was waiting for death. Beautiful.


N/A I dont own bleach as much as I like to. Hope y'all like it.

* * *

Years go by, I was old. Very old. I think I was 98 plus now. I wasnt sure. My comrades had gone and passed on without me, family too. And here I was simply lying down in me bed staring at the ceiling.

In life I was actually pretty successful, I worked as a doctor until my body couldn't handle it in the top hospital and I had one of the most well respected doctors in Japan. And I was pretty rich too, because I worked full time. Yeah, I don't have a wife and kids, so what? Its not like I regretted not having any, I had my fair share of women. It had never worked out.

And now I was here, waiting for death. Beautiful. I closed my eyes, sleep was taking over me.

"Ichigo." Was I dreaming? "Wake up, stupid." That was definately her. No one would insult an old man like she would.

"Shaddup, Rukia. I'm trying to sleep." I mutter, eyes still closed.

Silence. Then, "Your old now."

I sighed, this wasnt going to be easy, my eyes were open and looking at her now. "Oh thanks for noticing. I aged quite well, eh?" Sarcasm was dripping from my words. Good.

She still looked like the girl I remembered. Stunning, sharp and strong. She raised a brow and her eyes narrowed, "We haven't seen each other since you were 23, Ichigo. Have your brain deteriorated that much that you forgot basic manners?" Same old, same old.

I glared at her, and let me tell ya, I had pretty much perfected it and so when she was mildly surprised, I was oddly superior. After all, she was way older than me. Though my voice lacked the force, "Really, Rukia? I wonder why that was? Was it because you ran away and left me with those corny ass words that you expect me to follow? Or was it you let me get fucking bored with life and leave me with nothing? Choose one."

She scowled at me she look like she wanted to hit something. "Dammit Ichigo! You don't understand! Your already 103 years old and your still the same! They wanted you out, OK? You weren't needed in Soul Society cause you were too early, and now you still hold on to life that your 45 years late!" She paused, this time her voice was calm, "Don't swear, its weird hearing a grandpa swear."

"Shaddup! It's cause-" A coughing fit came, damn I was too excited. For a moment she looked like she wanted to come to me and pat my back or something, then she remembered what she came for. But nonetheless, she turned and began looking around my room.

"Where's your kids? Aren't they supposed to be by your side?" She asked, though her voice was a bit restrained.

With a raspy voice I reply, "Don't have one. Never wanted one here." Then I drank my water.

Another lapse of silence came. She was walking around my room now, eyes avoiding me.

"Do you want me to die that bad?"

"Yes."

I grinned, that was so like her. "Tell me why."

She left out a snort, "Cause I want to get it over and done with. And cause General Yamamoto has a captain position for you."

I blinked. That was good news delivered in some disturbing humour.

"So hurry up and die already! Yuzu and Karin and the others are saying how much they wanted you to come already!"

"Just a bit longer. After all, you did spew out stuff about living long and happy and shit."

"Frankly, Ichigo. Your life wasn't that productive I hear."

I snorted in response. "I lived great, thanks. I don't need a family to prove that to you."

She sat down beside me now, very And her voice dropped into a mere whisper, "I never said anything about a family, Ichigo. In fact, I don't think I would have like it the idea that much."

"I know. Why do you think Im dying a bachelor? For fun? I think not."

She pulled away, I didn't like that. This time her tone changed, more rougher. "Whatever, I thought that no woman in this world world would accept you as their husband."

"Yeah? How about you? I don't think anyone likes craning their heads just to kiss you." Suddenly my consciousness was slipping. We looked at the monitor, I wasn't sure why though.

"Hurry up. Were waiting, we're all are."

I grinned, "Your words, not theirs." I was referring to her speech 80 years ago. The image was engraved to my mind, it was so vivid. I could remember everything, her dress, the tone, the tears and everything around us.

Then it hit me right then. I was working cause I had no one to come home to, no one. I sighed.

"Look's like your getting what you wanted, Rukia." I mumbeled, letting myself focous into nothingness. And I let go the moment she laced her hands into mine.


End file.
